


Aeon Rank 10

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bebop and Rocksteady help Joker fight Akechi, Drama, F/M, Family, Masters of Stealth Universe, Team Bonding, Ultimate Personas, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: While facing the true culprit, Bebop and Rocksteady find their resoltuion, leading to a crazy battle of fate.25/08/2019 Update: I corrected a few grammar mistakes and added a bit more of content in Chapter 2





	1. The rise of the Super Jack Brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that popped in my head. For those who read my first work "Take Your Shell", ever wondered how B and R awoke their Ultimate Personas? (if any of you actually had :P), here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

**~~~ December 12, 2016 ~~~**

Tension increasing, heartbeat going crazy, adrenaline running through veins. The pressure was quite too much to handle. And with good reason. Today. TODAY, was an important event for Akira Kurusu and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Once he managed to escape death with a great help from his teammates Ryuji (Skull), Morgana (Mona), Ann (Panther), Yusuke (Fox), Futaba (Oracle), Haru (Noir), Makoto (Queen), Bebop (Pumpkin) and Rocksteady (Diamond), they found out about Shido’s palace and now they are currently infiltrating said facility in order to steal his heart and stop him once and for all.

It was still quite a shock how things were involved, though. Not only the thieves found out Shido was the mastermind behind the conspiracy, the man who used Goro Akechi as a simple hitman for the benefit of his political career. But they also found out he was the one responsible for all the subway accidents due to the psychotic breakdowns as well for murdering Kunikazu Okumura (Haru’s father), Wakaba Isshiki (Futaba’s mother). And the icing on the cake, that bald bastard was the one who falsely accused Akira of assault, which caused his probation and transfer to Tokyo.

Truth to be told, Akira was having quite some mixed feelings about this. First of all, it did no seemed like it, but his soul was quite ablaze in rage when he found out such an abominable criminal like Shido was the reason he came to Tokyo.

However, he also was strangely grateful for that day. Sure, he didn’t like the idea of going to Tokyo as a criminal, but if it weren’t for that, he would’ve never met all of the other thieves. And he never would’ve fell in love with such a kind, smart, intimidating and brave woman like Makoto Niijima.

His teammates quickly agreed to steal Shido’s treasure once they managed to enter his palace. The thieves were clear when they said they wanted to steal that bastard’s distorted desires due to him being the cause of Akira’s probation as well as the thief leader having to go through a pretty rough interrogation at the hands of the police.

Although Akira wanted to make Shido pay for that day in the interrogation room as well as his probation, his main and **MOST IMPORTANT** reasons were to help Futaba and Haru get revenge on that bald jerk and to stop him from taking the position of Prime Minister of Japan, which of course, would’ve been an absolute disaster for the people of the country.

Back to the current matter, the Phantom Thieves managed to defeat a Yakuza member named **“The Cleaner”,** one and the last of five VIP’s the thieves had to collect letters of recommendation in order to access the Main Assembly Hall and steal Shido’s treasure.

They were quite confused when they saw the Cleaner’s shadow was just walking away stating if powerful people like them was running around, it was a matter of time before the ship sinks with its captain.

**Yusuke:** _That was an unexpected response from a cognitive creation…_

**Rocksteady:** _To tell truth, I is not surprised. It is never good for politicians to get too close with the shady connections._

**Haru:** _Diamond has a point. Perhaps they were only linked monetarily._

They all quickly agreed to that point.

**Ann:** _Well, we finally have all five. We need to use these to get into the main assembly hall, right’_

**Bebop:** _Yep. Once we get access, we send the calling card and snatch his treasure once and for all._

Makoto reminded our noble rebels that this calling card was going to be a difficult and dangerous one. The reason was that once they send it, Shido and all of his ass-kissers will discover that Akira Kurusu – who was supposed to be dead – is in fact still alive and kicking. They will be putting their backs against the wall so failure was NOT an option.

Sensing the tension, Joker, with his usual collected yet determined aura, stated they were going to get through all of that.

**Akira:** _We will definitely win._

**Ryuji:** _Hell Yeah!_

**Morgana:** _Then it’s decided._

Before leaving the boiler room, the team argued a little about how they were going to send the calling card. Due to Shido’s current position of power, any simple card would be intercepted and destroyed before reaching the rotten politician. Futaba snickered a little saying it was now her time to steal the spotlight. The other ones asked what was she talking about but the hacker said it was nothing.

As they walked out of the room where they fought the cleaner, Pumpkin’s nose and Diamond’s ears quickly caught some sort of presence. They turned around and look up to find a hidden figure standing on one of the pipes above the path.

The mutant morons gasped in both shock and surprise when they recognized the individual.

**Bebop:** _What the-!?_

**Rocksteady:** _Oh, no…!_

Hearing the slight terror on his mutant teammates, Akira turned around to see what was going on. His eyes widened in the same slight shock when the stranger jumped down from its position to meet them. The Phantom Thieves were surprised to see that the stranger was none other than…

**Goro Akechi!**

**Akechi:** _Long time no see._

**Ryuji:** _You…!?_

**Rocksteady:** _Nyet…! Not you…!_

**Futaba:** _Why’s he here…!?_

**Akechi:** _Hmph. I’m impressed you managed to deceive me. It seems I underestimated your abilities._

He looked directly at Joker before continuing.

**Akechi:** _You truly are interesting… Quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action. Under different circumstances we could’ve been great rivals… Perhaps even friends._

Silence remained for a few seconds. Akira frowned for the commentary. Akechi was laughing inside, thinking that he might be disgusted by the concept of being Akechi’s friend.

**Akira:** _Akechi, it’s not too late for that._

His response only caused Akechi to laugh.

**Akechi:** _Ahahahaha! How wonderful! You don’t allow yourself to be enslaved by such things as human relations or past selves… And so, your heart is always free. The exact opposite of mine. To be honest, I’m envious… I wonder why we couldn’t have met a few years earlier, Akira…”_

Akira could feel Akechi was truly regretting how things turned out to be. He also felt like he understood Akechi better now…

**_Confidant:_ ** **_Goro Akechi_** ** _R_** ** _ank Up!_**

 **_Arcana:_ ** **_Justice Rank 9!_ **

**Ann:** _Akechi…_

The sadness in Panther’s voice was evident when she spoke.

**Akechi:** _But… It’s no use talking in hypotheticals. That didn’t happen in reality._

Bebop and Makoto were the next ones to speak in confusion.

**Bebop:** _Akechi, you lil’ psycho! Why the bacon you’re cooperating with a sicko like Shido, yo!?_

**Makoto:** _Don’t you see what this palace looks like? His true nature is-_

**Akechi:** _Cooperating? What are you talking about!?_

The mocking response caused an even more confused look from both the brunette and the warthog. Enjoying their confusion, Akechi kept talking while crossing his arms in triumph.

**Akechi:** _I don’t care for Shido, or this country_. _All this is to make Masayoshi Shido… my father… acknowledge me._ _Then_ _exact revenge on him_ _._

**Bebop:** _Your what did who now!?_

**Yusuke:** _Shido is you father?_

**Akechi:** _Remember I said before, how my mother had been in a relationship with some good-for-nothing man?_

Akira nodded slowly at his question. The traitor continued.

**Akechi:** _So I’m his bastard child. My very existence is nothing but a scandal. My mother’s life turned for the worse after she had me… and she died. I was a cursed child for her too._

**Ann:** _That’s horrible…_

**Akechi:** _I resented him, but he was already a high-ranking official by then. A kid like me could do nothing. But… that’s when it happened…_

Akechi chuckled. He threw his arms up in the air. A mixture of madness and excitement as well as an aggressive tone of voice was present in him. Proof of his twisted true self. Sensing danger, the Phantom Thieves readied themselves.

**Akechi:** _That’s when I learned about the cognitive world! Someone, be it god or demon, gave me a chance. Back then, I couldn’t contain my laughter!_

**Ryuji:** _You son of a…!_

**Akechi:** _Who cares? My targets were all doing the same damn thing in this eat or be eaten world. All I did was remove their evil from society. How is that any different from the Phantom Thieves?_

**Bebop:** _It’s totally different, you sicko!_

**Ann:** _We’re not murders!_

Both fire-users yelled, offended by that statement. Akechi just swiped his hand in the air in an aggressive fashion.

**Akechi:** _So what!? Masayoshi Shido is finally within my grasp! Once he reaches the apex of his power and acknowledges me, I’m going to whisper in his ear. I will tell him the truth of who I really am! And that’s when I, an utter disgrace to the world, will rule over him. I will prevail!_

**Yusuke:** _What a warped thought… it’s almost pitiable._

Fox answered in disdain. Diamond joined in the disappointment.

**Rocksteady:** _Da. I have met twisted people in my life… but him…? This kid belongs with the worst…_

**Akechi:** _In just a few weeks my plan would have come to fruition…! But no, you just had to interfere…! I would have finally managed to rid the world of a criminal scumbag like Akira… if it weren’t for you… **you revolting mutant freaks…!**_

****

With a grimace on his face, Akechi spat at Bebop and Rocksteady as a reminder of his near-defeat. Seeing that the mutant morons didn’t get along too well with the Thieves from the beginning, he was planning to make a deal with them in order to help Akechi to disband the teenager-heroic team in exchange for a fraction of the 30’000’000 yen reward.

But since they managed to find out about his true intentions AND the fact that the Phantom Thieves made up and accepted the mutant morons as two of their own, his plan to use them to kill Akira came as a failure.

However, what he hated the most about them was that they were working with Akira and the others was quite hypocritical in his opinion. After all, the Phantom Thieves were a group of teenagers (and a talking cat-looking creature) whose main goal was to fight evil adults.

The simple fact that they allowed two mutant ADULTS into their team with arms open was something that made him sick to his stomach.

But he was planning to change that now…

**Akechi:** _I can still take it back though. I’ll just need to kill you all._

Those nasty words hung in the air a few seconds before Morgana answered.

**Morgana:** _Hmph, we won’t get killed for something like that. You talk big, but you’re nothing more than a little kid throwing a temper tantrum!_

**Akechi:** _Don’t lecture me, you piece of shit!_

Akechi narrowed his disgusted eyes directly to Mona and Joker.

**Akechi:** _I am going to personally thrust Masayoshi Shido into a living hell. So, Joker… Rest easy and die._

Having no choice, the thieves unsheathed their melee weapons. Akira’s eyes locked with Akechi’s. Not even a trace of doubt flashing in their stares.

**Akira:** _Let’s finish this._

**Akechi:** _I agree. There is no need to speak any longer._

Skull quickly broke the silence between them.

**Ryuji:** _You sure sound confident, but don’t go pressing your luck. We already know all your tricks from back when you were working with us._

That statement caused Akechi to answer with a mocking, evil grin.

**Akechi:** _Joker… How could you be so successful while having such an idiot as your partner?_

**Ryuji:** _Huh? Quit Bluffin’…!_

**Rocksteady:** _He is not bluffing, comrade Skull…_

Queen joined Diamond, taking a step forward to be beside Joker.

**Makoto:** _Diamond is right. If Akechi is truly is behind the mental shutdowns, he’s likely only shown us a fraction of his strength._

Akechi chuckled again. He honestly admired Makoto, how smart she is. He also considered her a possible rival for his own intellect. It was truly a shame he has to murder her as well.

**Akechi:** _I’ll tell you all about my true power… while you die. You can take that knowledge with you to the grave._

Using his negative energy, Akechi summoned two shadows. A **Cerberus** and a **Cu Chulainn.** Akechi drew his weapon, a fake lightsaber shining in a bright blue.

Before the shadows lunged at our heroes, Akechi ordered to stop. He was preparing something else…

**Akechi:** _The mental shutdowns aren’t the only incidents people are talking about. There are also the breakdowns that turn people psychotic, creating accidents and scandals… Those cannot be explained unless the true culprit has the power to make people’s hearts psychotic. That’s right. It’s my power. One you don’t have!_

Oracle was quick to fell something bad was incoming.

**Futaba:** _He’s gonna try something…!_

**Akechi:** _Allow me to show you! **Persona!**_

****

A mysterious persona appeared, covering the shadows in some kind of black aura. When it disappeared, the shadows were completely black, with yellow eyes and absolute murderous rage flashing in their faces.

**Futaba:** _What was that!? That wasn’t Robbin Hood… could it have been a different Persona…?_

Akechi chuckled at the shocked thieves before he stepped behind the now berserk shadows.

**Futaba:** _What did Akechi do…? The enemies are WAY stronger now!_

**Akechi:** _Even the feeblest of existences can gain tremendous power once the chains on its heart have been broken. You will experience such a feat in first line. But first…_

He narrowed his evil, manic eyes to the mutant morons while flashing a wicked wide grin.

**Akechi:** _Let us get rid of the dead weight, shall we?_

At the moment he snapped his fingers, the shadows were preparing to launch some spells at Zeck and Steranko. Cerberus was preparing what seemed to be a Curse-type spell while Cu Chulainn was preparing what looked like a Bless-type one.

**Haru:** _What are they going to do…?_

**Makoto:** _Oh, no… those spells are…!_

Queen’s eyes widened in terror as she recognized the spells. Those were none other than **Hamaon** and **Mudoon** respectively. Two insta-kill spells. Knowing this, the other thieves tried to warn them.

But it was too late…

**Akechi: _Say goodbye, Bebop and Rocksteady!_**

**Akira: _Bebop! Rock!_**

**Makoto: _Move!_**

**Morgana: _Pumpkin! Diamond!_**

**Ann: _Guys!_**

**Ryuji: _Look out!_**

**Yusuke: _Move out of there!_**

**Haru: _Anton-San! Ivan-San!_**

**Futaba: _Nooo!_**

****

Before being able to do or say something, Bebop got covered in a straw doll-like aura with many needles digging in it. Rocksteady got covered by countless small shiny rectangles spinning in a giant cylinder-like aura.

The Phantom Thieves watched in horror while Akechi started to laugh in a manic fashion.

Only to see something odd…

The wicked grin on Akechi’s face quickly turned into a mixture of confusion and rage. The fear in the thieves’ faces was replaced by surprised expressions too. The reason was because once the insta-kill spells dissipated, the mutant morons reappeared completely unharmed.

And not because the spells missed. For everyone’s surprise **Bebop and Rocksteady blocked the spells!**

**Futaba:** _What the - !?_

**Makoto:** _Did that just happened…?_

**Akechi:** _You survived!? H-how!?_

**Akira:** _Pumpkin, Diamond! Are you guys ok!?_

The Warthog and the Rhino turned to their teammates and nodded with warm smiles, a clear sign they were safe and sound. They turned back to Akechi, quickly replacing their smiles with deep frowns. With arms crossed, the mutant morons started to take turns to speak. 

**Bebop:** _Yo, Rock?_

**Rocksteady:** _Da, Bebop?_

**Bebop:** _Yo dawg, are ya seein’ what I’m seein’?_

**Rocksteady:** _Da, G! I is seeing what you is seeing. I is seeing murder detective who is doing nothing but complaining like the little boy._

**Akechi:** _What are you two imbeciles talking about now!?_

Pumpkin and Diamond quickly responded Akechi’s angered question with a mocking, pretend-to-be-crying-tone.

**Bebop:** _Boo-Hoo! My daddy doesn’t love me! I’m taking out everyone in my way just cause I want to!_

**Rocksteady:** _Waa-waa! I is killing you all because I hates my dada and I am jealous of Phantom Thieves!_

**Akechi:** _Shut up! Both of you! SHUT! UP!_

Oracle struggled to contain her laughing by seeing Akechi being successfully picked on in such a childish fashion. Getting serious again, Bebop and Rocksteady continued with their little speech.

**Bebop:** _Look, yo. You were right about Rock and I It’s true that once Rock and I used to work only for own benefits, not caring about anyone else and crud._

**Rocksteady:** _But that was long time ago. Those parts of our lives are in past now. We is now working for the sakes of other people. You wants to know why!?_

**Bebop:** _Cause once we met and joined the Thieves, our points of view in life totally made a 360 spin!_

**Rocksteady:** _Sure, they were quite abusive with the housework and the errands. Especially from comrade kitty..._

**Bebop:** But _now. NOW. We know that even with thier flaws, we know they are the people we belong with. A family even!_

**Morgana:** _Guys…_

Morgana sighed with a hint of regret. It was true that since Bebop and Rocksteady joined, Morgana was quite strict with them, mostly of all was because he was trying to prove he wasn’t useless to the thieves at all. But after Haru officially joined, Mona realized he was being completely irrational. He apologized and thanked all of them for allowing him to be part of their lives.

**Morgana:** _Right… They’re right! Pumpkin and Diamond sure are pretty dumb sometimes. Well, not as dumb as Skull is…_

**Ryuji:** _Hey!_

**Ann:** _The point is, even though they were the kind of rotten adults we fight, they truly wanted to do something better with their lives._

**Ryuji:** _Damn right! It may not look like it, but they’re part of the team! Now and always!_

**Makoto.** _We would never choose other teammates than them!_

**Yusuke:** _Fighting together was truly an inspiring and marvelous experience._

**Haru:** _I can’t thank them enough for helping me during my time mourning my father and dealing with my forced marriage._

**Futaba:** _You guys are TRUE Phantom Thieves to the very end!_

**Akira:** _And I – no – WE can’t be more grateful for meeting such people like Bebop and Rocksteady!_

Pumpkin and Diamond turned to their teammates completely surprised. They knew it. It was true. Back in their world, they were first planning to be superheroes only because they were popular. But now? They were heroes because helping those who were in need (along with working with people who didn’t want to destroy the world) was the right thing.

But the most important thing was, that after a long time of working with psychos and being treated like dirt or nothing more than mere henchmen, they finally found a place where they belonged. People they could finally truly call one thing…

**Family.**

And now. NOW, knowing some maniac was planning to kill those who are family to them, Bebop and Rocksteady will NOT idly watch that happen!

**Akechi:** _did you finish you cheesy speech? Very well… Kill them!_

Both berserk shadows were about to lunge at the thieves at high speed. But they were interrupted by a powerful Mohawk-energy blast from Pumpkin. The traitor gritted his teeth in anger before the mutant morons speak again.

**Rocksteady:** _You heard them, ex-comrade Akechi. We finally found people who accepted us for who we are!_

**Bebop:** _And we’re **NOT** gonna let some stupid, pretty-boy like you take’em away from us just cause he has daddy issues!_

The Phantom Thieves were impressed by the determination displayed by the mutant morons.

And then, everything stopped…

Joker felt the air in the place darkening, like if time and reality merged together. It was clearly a familiar feeling.

He - no - **ALL** the Phantom Thieves reached an unbreakable bond with Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko!

**I am thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath.**

**Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy hearth.**

**Thou hast awakened to the** **ultimate secret of the Aeon, granting thee, infinite power…**

**_Confidants:_ ** **_Bebop and Rocksteady Rank Up!_**

 **_Arcana: Aeon_ ** **_Rank 10!_ **

**_New Ability! Ultimate Scavenger:_ ** **_Very Higher chance to find more money and rare items after defeating shadows._**

 ** _New Ability! Second Awakening:_** **_Transform their Personas into mythological tricksters._**

 **_You can now fuse_ ** **_?????????_ ** **_, the only and most powerful Persona of the Aeon arcana._ **

The place around everyone else unfroze. The shock among the Thieves and the traitor broke with Oracle’s sudden shout.

**Futaba:** _Wow…! What is this power!?_

Zeck and Steranko stood in front of Akechi and his berserk shadows. Their respective Personas, **Little Red** (Jack O’ Lantern) and **Big Blue** (Jack Frost) appeared in front of them. The blue chains around their small bodies shaking like crazy. Rage and determination in their goofy yet cute faces, as if they were waiting for something important to happen.

Before anything else could be said and done **, _Arsene, Zorro, Seiten Taisei, Hecate, Kamu Susano-o, Anat, Prometheus_** and **_Astarte_ **appeared behind the Jack Brothers. Both small personas turned to their mentors.

**Arsene:** _It seems you and your contractors finally found a reason to fight for._

He was the first one to speak with a considerable amount of amusement and pride. The Jack Bros. nodded in satisfaction to Arsene.

**Big Blue:** _Hee-et was thanks to all of you Arsen-sei._

**Little Red:** _We-hee could have never reach-heed this po-hoo-int without your advice._

Both brothers responded, grateful for all the help they received from the other thieves and personas. The other personas continued speaking. Clearly proud of their “disciples”.

**Zorro:** _Indeed, but don’t give yourselves less credit than you deserve._

**Hecate:** _It was your skills and spirit that helped you to get here._

**Anat:** _Not only from you of course, but from your contractors as well._

**Seiten Taisei:** _To be honest, I had my doubts about you two. But I’m glad to see you’ve proved me wrong._

**Astarte:** _Even though I was the one with the less time in the team, I can proudly tell it your determination sure is inspiring._

**Kamu Susano-o:** _It is an honor AND a pleasure to fight alongside you, Jack Brothers._

Everyone in the battle field was surprised for the view. Since the Jack Brothers were accepted in the mutant moron’s hearts, Arsene and the others were quick to see they were quite different from any other Jack Frost or Jack O’ Lantern. Apparently, the little brothers held some kind of special potential hidden within the deepest parts of themselves.

Thus, the Personas quickly helped the little ones to train and hopefully one day unleash it in a proper manner. The tests and training sure were exhausting to say the least, but the fighting spirit from the brothers and the mutants never gave up. Inspiring everyone else in the Phantom Thieves, even in their most dark moments.

With watery eyes, the small personas bowed gratefully to their mentors. Rapidly wiping a few tears, the Jack Brothers quickly responded.

**Little Red:** _Everyone… thanks a bunch, re-hee-ally, hoo!_

**Big Blue:** _Hee-hoo-hee! From no-hoo-w on, we will do our best to help you and your contracto-hoo-rs!_

**Prometheus:** _We will be glad to accept you help, small ones…_

**Arsene:** _But this there is one more task you must accomplish first…_

Once both small Personas nodded, the master thief turned to the mutant morons and spoke.

**Arsene:** _Anton Zeck… Ivan Steranko… you know what to do now…_

Sharing the same determination with their respective Personas, Bebop and Rocksteady shared an understanding look and nodded.

**Rocksteady:** _You ready to wreak the havoc, comrade Bebop?_

**Bebop:** _Ya dang sure I am, Rock! Hee-heeeee!_

Bebop and Rocksteady quickly gripped one of the frenzied chains from their personas and with a strong pull, they managed to break them. Said action caused a tremendous aura of absolute power to emanate from the Jack Brothers, covering their entire bodies.

Only to stop and disappear all of the sudden…

The Phantom Thieves, Akechi and even the berserk shadows remained in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

**Ryuji:** _Ok… that was a bit dissappoin – **AAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

The statement was suddenly interrupted by two towering blue energy auras pouring from the Jack Brothers. Such power was a good reminder from how the other thieves (except for Futaba), managed to awake their own Personas. The only difference was that the auras were much taller and much more powerful. Powerful enough to send Mona and Oracle flying far away from the battlefield.

Or at least that would have happened if it weren’t for Joker and Queen whom managed to catch them.

Once the auras disappeared, everyone happen to find an interesting item in the middle of the place.

A medieval War hammer made of ice…

The weapon in the ground piqued confusion from all of our heroes and the traitor. The hammer read “25000 k” on its handle which made the thieves deduce it was much heavier than the staff carried by Seiten Taisei. 

The berserker Cu Chulainn tried to lift the ice weapon, however, he was unable to lift it due to its high weight. As the thieves suspected, the hammer had a weight of 25 actual tons.

The berserk shadow was suddenly pushed away from a mysterious figure and easily lifted the weapon with one hand and rested on its shoulder, causing a small _"thud"_ sound when landing.

**Ryuji:** _Wait, what the hell…!?_

**Ann:** _Is that… Big Blue…!?_

The blond thieves were the first ones to recognize the figure. And it was indeed Big Blue. With a hearty laugh, Diamond made the presentations.

**Rocksteady:** _Comrade thieves. And traitor. Meet the new power of my heart… The ice muscle of the Super Jack Brothers: **Super Frost!**_

Unlike the other Ultimate Personas, Rocksteady’s wasn’t exactly born anew. But the little one did have quite a change in his looks.

Super Frost’s hat, collar and boots were completely black instead of blue; he was wearing a cyan bathroom towel as some kind of superhero cape; he had a “Superman S” symbol on his chest (which he just drew… with crayons, by the way…) and both his pecs and arms were slightly more muscular. Not enough to be considered swole, but he was strong enough to easily carry the War hammer.

**Haru:** _Wow! He’s so cute!_

**Akira:** _Impressive…_

**Morgana:** _So this is Diamond’s new power… well, let’s hope he can help us taking down those Shadows._

While the Phantom Thieves were quite impressed, Akechi was showing indifference for the new Persona.

**Akechi:** _So Diamond awoke a new Persona...? It doesn’t matter. I will erase you all out of my way. Just like I did with the others._

**Bebop:** _Hey! Don’t forget about me, pretty boy! Ooooh - Hooo!_

Now it was Pumpkin’s turn for the spotlight.

**Bebop:** _Ladies, gentlemen and nasty traitor! Here’s the one! The only! The Walking Armory of the Super Jack Brothers! **Iron Lantern!**_

Just like his brother, Little Red had quite a transformation.

His pumpkin head was completely made of many metal parts assembled into a pumpkin head (if the thieves looked closely, they could see what seemed to be a “Baby Duck Xing” sing on the back of his head), he was wearing a light-brown charro hat and a dark-red bathroom curtain instead of his usual robe. And his old lantern was now being held by a rusty metallic hand.

Joker and the others were quite impressed as well for Bebop’s new power. Akechi just chuckled in a wicked fashion.

**Akechi:** _You really think that metal pumpkin is going to help? It looks more ridiculous than Diamond’s._

**Bebop:** _Just you watch, punk._

With a mocking chuckle, Pumpkin snapped his fingers. In that instant, Iron Lantern’s eyes glowed in a yellow color…

**Before unleashing an impossibly huge arsenal from inside his curtain!**

****

A missile-launcher on each one of his shoulders; two Gatling guns, Bazookas, grenades, a flamethrower, two assault rifles, a giant shark-looking missile, laser guns. For the love of god, even a rubber duck and a baseball bat!

**Akechi:** _What the…?!_

The traitor asked himself with a hint of honest shock in his voice. Joker, Queen and Mona watched with eyes wide open. Oracle and Diamond cheered. Skull and Panther screamed in horror while the former jumped at the arms of the latter. Noir gasped in absolute delight. And Fox just fainted.

**Morgana:** _Ok, I must admit… **THAT** looks so cool._

**Makoto:** _Incredible..._

Tired of this, Akechi gritted his teeth in a lack of patience and swiped his hand in the air, commanding the berserk shadows.

**Akechi:** _Whatever! You better not underestimate these two!_

The frenzied beast used Desperation (a spell that increases attack at the cost of defense) and lunged at our heroes, tearing everything apart in the battlefield in an uncontrolled rage. Still, they were no match for the thieves’ teamwork.

By quickly blocking Chulainn’s spear, Kamu Susano-o gave his Persona comrades enough time to attack. Joker quickly summoned **_Ongyo-Ki_** (the proof of his great bond with Futaba) and rapidly slashed the beast’s back with his Myriad Slashes attack. Distracted by the wounds and pain, Anat’s metal fist collided with the monster’s face. Taking the opportunity, Zorro knocked Chulaiin in the air with a powerful Magarudyne spell. Unable to defend itself, the berserk Chulainn could only see Super Frost suddenly jumping in front of him and deliver a simple but extremely powerful hammer strike right into its head. The blow was powerful enough to reduce him into black fog right after the impact.

The frenzied Cerberus didn’t have better luck with our heroes. It tried to pounce at Seiten Taisei, but was quickly stopped by a _**Tetrakan**_ spell, courtesy of Astarte. The reflected force of the attack was more than enough to knock the shadow down. Seeing the opponent down, Hecate bounded the berserk beast with her Dog-headed chains and hurled it into the air. And with that, right at the moment Hecate released Cerberus while in mid-air, Iron Lantern destroyed the berserk shadow by using a rain of missiles.

Seeing this, Akechi walked back to the battlefield. 

**Akechi:** _Tch. Well done._

**Futaba:** _That power to make others turn psychotic… He used it on **actual** people…? This guy is out of his mind…! _

Oracle spoke while Akechi readied his lightsaber, ready to counter any incoming attacks.

**Akechi:** _Of course I didn’t expect you to be defeated by them. You have deceived me and escaped death, after all._

He turned his furious glare at Akira. His lightsaber more than prepared to slit the thief leader's throat. 

**Akechi:** I _wouldn’t give up my chance you to massacre you with my own two hands…!_

**Futaba:** _He’s coming… Brace yourselves!_

Akechi rapidly lunged at Akira, his attacks were furious and deadly while Joker was tactically blocking them with his Pro Parrying Dagger. The others could only watch with readied weapons, looking for an opening. Akira tried to attack Akechi’s bladed arm, but the traitor managed to parry his attack and pinned him by the side.

**Makoto:** _Oh no you don’t!_

Queen quickly ordered Anat to launch a powerful nuclear attack, Akechi barely had enough time to dodge it. He scowled and spat at the group.

**Akechi:** _Take her down, Robbin Hood!_

Arising from Akechi’s twisted hearth, Robbin Hood shot a deadly arrow at the thief advisor. Unfortunately for him, the arrow was intercepted by a few missiles launched by Iron Lantern. This also gave Bebop and Haru to attack him their weapons (Chainsaw and Battle-axe). Both slashing strikes knocked Akechi across the room and to the ground.

**Haru:** _You’re not touching our friends!_

**Bebop:** _Time to give you a lesson, little boy!_

Akechi smiled wickedly and lunged at the heiress, weapon ready to thrust at her hearth.

**Akira:** _Ravage him!_

This time summoning **_Kohryu_** (the proof of his great bond with Sojiro), Akira launched a powerful Psycho Blast at the traitor. Akechi quickly recovered and lunged at Joker again. Blade and Dagger locking time after time.

Jumping back from Joker, Akechi panted a little due to exhaustion.

**Akechi:** _Ngh… damn…_

He chuckled before summoning ripping his mask off. Summoning Robbin Hood again.

**Akechi:** _So… neither of us had shown their true strengths, huh…? **Don’t underestimate me!**_

Robbin Hood quickly launched another deadly arrow at Joker, only for him to easily dodge the attack.

**Akechi:** _Why don’t you just – GAH!_

Akechi began to spat at Joker, only for Makoto’s fist to collide against his gut. Doubling in pain, the traitor barely could recover slowly…

But only to see Rocksteady’s fist colliding on his face, the impact was strong enough to knock him to the other side of the room, landing stomach down. His light-saber flew a few feet away, now turned off.

**Akechi:** _Damn it…!_

The traitor chocked out while the thieves were deducing what they just saw.

**Rocksteady:** _So Akechi has power to make people go the psychotic…_

**Morgana:** _I thought it was some special thing like the Nav, but it seems to be his own Persona’s power._

**Makoto:** _I can’t believe that the ability to control and drive others mad was born from within his heart…_

**Akechi:** _I’ll kill you… You’re all going to die…!_

The traitor was consumed by rage and frustration. He didn’t come so far to be defeated by a bunch of hypocrites like them. He tried to stand up again, but he fell to the ground. His hands barely managed to prevent his face from hitting the floor. Such scene caused Annand Bebop to beg.

**Ann:** _Will you please stop!? You’re fighting the wrong people!_

**Bebop:** _We all are after the same guy! Why do we have to fight each other, yo!?_

Makoto spoke, backing them up.

**Makoto:** _Killing us won’t make you happy._

Akechi tried to speak again but was cut off by Ryuji.

**Ryuji:** _This ain’t about what Shido says! You’re your own person! You gotta know that!_

**Akechi:** _Damn it…!_

He slammed a fist against the ground with a mixture of defeat and frustration. He had the will to keep going. If only he had the strength to do so. Futaba took a step forward from her position in the back and spoke.

**Futaba:** _You know… sometimes I think about that fake Medjed you guys made up… That was the worst trap… but if not for that, I don’t think I’d be here right now._

**Rocksteady:** _Oracle, you is trailing on. Please, cut to the point._

**Futaba:** _Uhh, basically, it doesn’t matter where you start over!_

Great. More of their sentimental crap. How could they believe they understand Akechi’s position? Since the beginning. Since the day he was born. He had no choice. No choice but to do this!

Or maybe he had… maybe he had a choice after all. But he made it a long time ago since he caused his first murder. Now he had to get his revenge. To deliver justice.

To avenge his mother…

**Morgana:** _And… you really don’t hate Joker, do you? That smile before we fought… Isn’t that how you really feel?_

And there it is. Once again, more sentimental bullshit…

**Bebop:** _Akechi, follow your true feelings…! Even if ya think people hate ya or don’t want ya around, that’s-_

**Akechi:** _Shut up, shut up, **SHUT UP!** _

The thieves’ eyes widened as Akechi furiously slammed his fists repeatedly against the ground before finally managing to stand up. All those years of pent-up rage were finally being released.

**Akechi:** _Teammates!? Friends!? **To hell with that!** Why am I inferior to you…!? _ _I was extremely particular about my grades, my public image, so somebody would want me around! I am an ace detective… a celebrity! An all those hypocrite fans turn their backs on me when I make a simple mistake. Even you, Haru! You rejected me when I asked you to join me to drink a simple cup of coffee! Nothing more!_

**Haru:** _Akechi-Kun…_

Back in LeBlanc when the thieves had to take Akechi to their hideout, the detective wanted to invite Haru a coffee, all while joking about asking her out. But the hieress rejected him as gently as possible - no way in heaven or hell she would go out on a date with the guy who killed her father -. Haru could only watch him in pity. But Akechi didn’t need that or love anymore. He only needed justice to be finally complete. But it was clear as day he couldn’t have what Akira had. It was just too late for him…

He turned to Akira and spat at him.

**Akechi:** _But you… you have friends who watch your back… a beautiful girlfriend… even your own bodyguards! And you’re just some criminal trash living in an attic! So, how…!? How does someone like you have things I don’t!? **How can such a worthless piece of trash be more special than me!?**_

****

The room was filled with silence. Akechi was finally showing his disturbed, psychotic heart. And it was shocking to say the least…

Akira took a step forward and tried to convince Akechi to calm down a bit.

**Akira:** _Akechi… you need to stop this…_

Akechi just laughed with a mixture of sadness and rage.

**Akechi: _This argument is meaningless…!_**

****

For once, he was outmatched. He felt his anger and confusion eating him away like a pack of hungry wolves on a big piece of raw meat. For a brief second, his dark power manifested from him, shocking the thieves.

**Makoto:** _What was that…!?_

**Rocksteady:** _The black mask…!_

In that moment, Madarame’s words echoed inside their heads.

_“Wh-what about the other one though? The one with the black mask?”_

**Morgana:** _Then, what Kaneshiro said before…_

_“These palaces could net you loads of cash! You could do whatever you wanted to peoples’ hearts! I’ll let you in on a little something… There’ a criminal using other people’s palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please. They don’t care about consequences. Psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns… anything goes.”_

With a hand on her chin, Queen finally realized the truth.

**Makoto:** _So… you were behind the mental shutdowns after all…_

It all was making sense now. Literally, Akechi was showing his true psychotic colors to the Phantom Thieves. He could feel the energy for when he causes a psychotic breakdown like a button waiting to be pushed. And now? There was only ONE choice…

**Akechi:** _Oh, this is great…_ _I’m surprised, this is actually a first for me. I might even have to try my hardest against you. You know, I just came up with a fun little idea._ _I_ _wonder how far_ _I can_ _go with this_ _…_

**Makoto:** _Fun...?_

**Bebop:** _I have a feeling for a bad surprise…_

**Akechi:** _You wanted to see my powers didn’t you? Fine, I’ll show them to you!_

Akechi started to tamper with his heart. All the hate and rage inside at his control.

**Akechi:** _Hahaha, I’ve never felt like this before! You’re right; I don’t give a damn about Shido’s acknowledgement. All I care about now is killing all of you…!_

**_…To prove I’m better than you!_ **

He had finally lost his sanity…


	2. The Rise and Downfall of an Evil Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves prepare themselves to fight Akechi, whom was finally unleashing his true power...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this battle. Enjoy. :)

**Akechi:** _Here… I’ll show you who I really am._

He glared at our heroes with manic eyes, ready to finally unleash all of his power against them.

**Akechi:** _Come! **Loki!**_

****

Akechi’s true Persona: A large being with its body patterned in black and white stripes holding a sword , has finally manifested from Akechi’s twisted heart.

**Yusuke:** _Again…! It’s that Persona!_

**Haru:** _What’s going on!?_

Swiping his hand into the air, Akechi was being surrounded by a dark spiral-like aura. His first white, heroic-like suit being replaced by his true attire: a black suit of armor made of negative thoughts.

**Akechi:** _Don’t make me laugh! Justice!? Righteous!? Keep that shit to yourselves!?_ _You and your teammates piss me off!_

The Phantom Thieves could do nothing but to stare in both shock and astonishment.

**Bebop:** _Snapping Freaking Dizzles! He can use two different powers…!?_

**Morgana:** _If that's true, t_ _hen everything… even his appearance was a fake!_

**Akechi:** _You’re going down… I’ll destroy you… **Go down with me!** _

Raising his sword, Loki enveloped Akechi into a familiar dark aura, causing a tremendously terrifying effect on the traitor.

**Ann:** _No way…!_

**Ryuji:** _That bastard… He made himself go psychotic!_

Once the dark aura dissipated, Akechi laughed in the most psychopathic fashion possible. All the pent-up rage, despair and hate have emerged from his body as power. He stared at the Thieves with complete manic, emotionless eyes. 

**Akechi:** _Now! Let’s see you drop dead one at the time, in front of your precious friends!_

**Morgana:** _Dammit, he’s lost it! Here comes!_

**Akechi: _DIIIIIIIIIE!!!_**

****

Akechi lunged himself at speeds even greater than before. The thieves barely had enough time to dodge and summon their personas in order to fight the now psychotic murder.

**Akechi:** _You are the trash of society…!_

**Akira:** _Akechi, stop! This is insane!_

Joker yelled at him, trying to fire his gun at him. But the dark aura emanating from the evil trickster was nullifying the bullets.

**Akechi:** _I will kill you! Destroy you! Crush you…! Teammates are nothing but trash!_

**Futaba:** _His new Persona’s power is unknown… Everyone, stay on guard!_

Oracle warned from inside her Persona, Prometheus. Trying to place herself in the safest position as possible while applying **Heat Riser** to the whole squad.

**Akechi:** _I am not letting you off!_

Summoning Loki, Akechi launched a powerful Eiagon spell right at Joker. But said attack was surprisingly intercepted by Iron Lantern. Just like the Mudoon spell from before, Bebop’s Persona nullified the attack to Akechi’s disgust.

**Akira:** _Persona!_

Ready to launch a counterattack, Joker summoned Arsene. His signature Persona and the Super Jack Bros. raised, ready to fight Loki. Countless waves of Fire, Ice and Curse-type energy flying around the battlefield. Seeing Loki occupied with Arsene, the Thieves rushed to Akechi and tried to attack him.

Despite being heavily outnumbered, Akechi was capable of withstanding the combined assault. Nimbly dodging their weapons while focusing on blocking Joker and Queen’s. His dark serrated sword locked with Akira’s Pro Parrying Dagger and Makoto’s Sabazios fists.

Akechi managed to push both lovers away and rushed at a off-balanced Joker, ready to impale his chest with his sword, but he felt a sudden slash on his back.

**Yusuke:** _I will NOT allow you to do it!_

Furious, Akechi managed to parry another incoming attack and kicked Yusuke away in the stomach with great force. The young artist fell to his knees due to the pain.

The psychotic detective grabbed Yusuke by the back of his neck and readied his sword, ready to behead him.

**Akechi:** _You will die!_

**Rocksteady:** _LET HIM GO!_

His attempt at execution was interrupted when Diamond hurled his sickle right at Akechi’s armed hand, causing him to drop his weapon. Akechi glared at the rhino with absolute fury. Akechi launched a furios slash but Rocksteady managed to easily intercept the attack with his diamond kuckledusters. The rhino took the opportunity to push Akechi away with great force, the psychotic Persona-user flew a few meters away before landing on his feet with clear difficulty. 

**Akechi:** _You revolting freak… Incinerate!_

Loki rapidly launched a Magalio spell against the rhino. However, to his surprise, the fire quickly detoured from Diamond. Akechi turned to the fire’s direction only to see Iron Lantern absorbing the Magalio with some kind of vacuum cleaner. This also caused Pumpkin to heal himself considerably. 

**Akechi:** _Of course…_

He spat at the warthog. It made sense, though. From the beginning, Bebop’s Persona was already immune to fire. It was natural he grew a higher resistance when transforming. 

He kept spitting out his hatred towards the thieves while Morgana helped Yusuke recover.

**Akechi.** _You’re just… pieces of shit… who lick each other’s wounds…! Anything goes… If you say you’re teammates…!_

**Haru: _You are the only piece of shit here!_**

Like a stuck record in their heads, everyone (even Akechi) froze in the battlefield. Looking at Noir with eyes and mouths as wide as possible. Haru placed her hands behind her back and sheepishly looked down while blushing a little.

**Haru:** _I… I’m sorry. Not exactly what I meant… but you all get the idea._

**Ryuji:** _Noir…! Language…!_

Ryuji said completely shocked about that fact. Akechi turned at him deadpan and answered.

**Akechi:** _Skull, you’re the last person who has the right to tell her something like that…_

**Ryuji: _You go to hell!_**

****

Angry, Ryuji rapidly swings his Mjolnir mace at Akechi. But the murder was fast enough to dodge it.

**Akechi:** _No… **You** go to hell! _

With a swift attack from his sword, Akechi inflicted a severe slash at Ryuji’s back.

**Ann: _Ryuji!_**

****

Ann screamed before unsheathing her Wild Hunt submachine gun. She furiously shot at him. But just like with Akira’s gun, the bullets were instantly nullified.

**Akechi:** _Take her down, Loki!_

The mad trickster’s Persona unleashed a powerful Brave Blade at Ann, which was intercepted by Super Frost. The little Persona was strong enough to protect Panther from the incoming attack with minimal damage.

Loki tried to use a fire spell at Super Frost, but Arsene managed to slash him from behind with his dark claws. Opening his mouth due to the pain, Loki was distracted enough for Iron Lantern to put a small cartoon-bomb in his mouth. Arsene quickly muffles Loki’s mouth after the latter swallowed, and then...

**Boom!**

A small explosion was heard from inside Loki. Arsene lets go of him, seeing Loki coughing quite a lot of smoke, placing his hands on his stomach due to the pain caused by the bomb.

**Akechi:** _A cartoon Bomb!? Seriously!?_

The psychotic murder complained at the weird attack, not noticing Haru coming right at him.

When he noticed her, he suddenly got knocked down to his knees. While he was being distracted by the little explosion, Ann managed to bind his legs with her Naraka Whip.

**Haru:** _You’re going down!_

Akechi managed to get up quickly enough to parry the incoming battle-axe. With a swift motion, he quickly moved behind her and launched a strong elbow attack at the pressure point between Haru’s neck and shoulder, rendering her unconscious.

**Ann:** _Haru, no!_

Ann tried to use her whip to attack again. But she misses. Akechi saw the chance and grabbed the weapon. Pulling hard enough, he sent Ann flying towards him, and punched her in the gut with enough force to knock her out too. 

**Morgana:** _Noir! Panther!_

The talking non-cat screamed while running to aid his companions.

**Akechi:** _Serves you all right!_

The maniac spat at his four fallen opponents. Now there were four left: Pumpkin, Diamond, Queen and Joker…

**Makoto:** _We are not going to let you win!_

**Bebop:** _We’re gonna finish this, you crazy mothersucker!_

**Akechi:** _In that case… Die!_

Akechi lunged at the four heroes. His serrated sword brutally clashing with metal fists, dagger, chainsaw, hammer and sickle. He was trying his best, but it was clear as day the battle was wearing him down and he was no longer in top condition to keep going.

Akechi desperately called Loki to attack them, but his Persona was too busy dealing with Arsene and the Super Jack Brothers. The dark trickster's Persona was having trouble dodging a combined attack of a rain of bullets comming from Iron Lantern's many guns and Arsene's Eiagon spells. And if it was not enough, he had to react quickly to avoid being hit by Super Frost's brutal punches. Even though, one thing was clear for the detective. 

Loki was losing, and so he was…

**Akira:** _Give it up, Akechi!_

Akira yelled with his dagger ready. Coughing from fatigue, Akechi just spat.

**Akechi:** _Why are you… looking at me like that…!? I’ve… I’ve succeeded until now… all by myself…!_ _I_ _don’t need teammates_ _… I_ _don’t_ _…_

Seeing he was starting to falter, Akira rushed to attack. But to his surprise, Akechi managed to block his attack. Before thinking on what to do, Akechi knocked his dagger away and delivered a brutal slash to Joker's chest. Joker could do nothing but scream in pain, feeling a burning sensation comming from above his right pectoral muscle to the middle of his left one while falling to his knees. The pain was strong to the point Akira couldn't hear Makoto screaming his name in worry and desperation for her lover. All he could see was Akechi raising his sword at the thief leader, ready to deliver the finishing blow. 

**Akechi:** _Now... **You will die!!!**_

His attempt to finish Akira once and for all was interrupted by a sudden near-by explosion caused by the battle between Loki and the three Personas. Akechi was distracted enough not to notice Makoto charging at him. 

**Makoto: _Let him go, you bastard!!!_**

She quickly kicked Akechi in the face, pushing him away from Joker. Diamond rushed to the leader's aid. Akechi recovered from the kick, only to see Makoto charging at him again. 

Big mistake…

**Rocksteady:** _Boss-Queen, wait!_

**Akira:** _Makoto!_

It was too late to yell. At the last minute, Akechi grabbed Makoto’s fist and slammed her to the ground back first. Rocksteady moved to help but he was stopped by Akechi raising his blade towards her throat in a menacing fashion.

Makoto laid there on the ground, eyes wide open and sweat running down her forehead.

**Rocksteady:** _Akechi, stop! This will not do any good!_

**Akira:** _Akechi... don’t do this...! **Please, stop this!**_

The thief leader and the rhino yelled, desperation clearly flashing in Akira’s usually calm and collected face while his arm was clutching the large wound on his chest. Akechi grinned. He knew this was his victory. He turned to an intimidated Makoto with the same wicked smile.

**Akechi:** _Makoto… it’s a shame it has to end like this… but you should’ve stayed out of my way… goodbye!_

Ignoring Akira’s yells, Akechi raised his sword to decapitate Makoto. But before he could launch the attack, he got suddenly hit by a projectile: A Mohawk blast. The explosion from the hit caused Akechi to be knocked away from Makoto enough for Rocksteady to rush in her aid.

Meanwhile, Akechi tried to get up. It was a hard task since the battle greatly exhausted him. Angry, he turned around to see Bebop who threw the Mohawk blast in order to distract him from killing Makoto and also while Morgana and Futaba revived the other fallen thieves.

**Akechi:** _Damn it…! Why don’t you just die…!?_

**Morgana:** _We told you this and we’ll tell you again._

**Futaba:** _You think you’re all big. But you’re just a big dumb kid doing a temper tantrum!_

**Ryuji:** _Give up already, you insane bastard!_

**Ann:** _It’s over, Akechi!_

**Yusuke:** _We’re not giving up no matter what!_

**Haru:** _We won’t get killed by someone like you!_

Akechi gritted his teeth in rage. He tried to speak but was cut off by Akira - who was now being treated by Diamond - and Makoto.

**Makoto:** _Forget it Akechi… You are not defeating us…_

**Akira:** _You know, when Shido made me get transfered to Tokyo, I thought it was over... I thought my life was over due to that rotten bastard and/or the universe making fun of me or something... But that changed when I met all of this people._

Joker looked at his teammates with a grateful and warm smile before turning back to Akechi with a determined expression on his eyes.

**Akira:** _It's thanks to all of them I finally found out about true friends. I found a reason to live for again. They save me from absolute loneliness. From becoming someone like you. And I won't let you do anything to them!_

The other thieves felt their hearts swelling at how Joker was grateful for accepting him for being him. For saving him for being a pariah for the rest of his life. Akechi on the other hand, was more than furious. Spiteful at what Akira has and he does not: friends.

**Akechi:** _I... am sick... **of your "family and friends" bullshit!!!**_

With newfound strength, Akechi commanded Loki to launch a Last-Resort attack.

**Akechi:** _Eat this... **LAVEATEIN!!!**_

A tremendously huge blade made of energy rapidly descended on Joker. All of Akechi's rage and hate was applied to create such attack. Akechi hoped this would be enough to finally get rid of Akira... but it wasn't.

At the moment the attack landed on Joker, Akechi's rage was replaced by absoulte shock when he saw Arsene easily blocking the attack with his bare hands. Behind the great thief, he found _**Zorro, Seiten Taisei, Hecate, Kamu Susano-o, Anat, Astarte, Prometheus**_ and the _**Super Jack Bros.**_ backing him up. Arsene broke the sword before he and the small Jacks lunged at Loki again. 

Still dumbfounded, Akechi turned to Joker, who was standing next to all of the other thieves.

**Akira:** _You see, Akechi? It's thanks to them I managed to get this far. You can call me "criminal trash", "delinquent", whatever. But I know who I am. I am **Joker**. I am **Akira Kurusu**. And my bonds are my strength! _

Still feeling enraged by Joker’s words, Akechi tried a last sword attack. But his blade was intercepted by Bebop’s chainsaw.

**Bebop:** _You say you wanna prove you’re better than us!?_

The usual playfulness in the warthog’s voice was replaced with seriousness and anger. Bebop quickly destroys Akechi’s blade and kicks him in the gut. Doubling due to the hit, the murder could recover enough only to see an angry warthog, preparing his chainsaw to strike.

**Bebop:** _But it won’t happen!_

He raised his chainsaw as high as he could.

**Bebop: _Not like this!_**

****

With a rapid maneuver, Pumpkin smashed the chainsaw’s motor and handle into Akechi’s face. The impact was strong enough to break half of his mask and knock a teeth out of his mouth.

Akechi spun around, falling to the ground, stomach down. He recovered and got up as quickly as he could thanks to the fact he was exhausted for the battle. He tried to call Loki again to unleash a powerful attack.

But his Persona didn’t had better luck…

Loki was struggling to not get trapped into a dark sphere created by Arsene, the evil trickster tried to break free, but Super Frost hit him hard in the head with his Ice War Hammer. The hit strong enough to debilitate Loki so Arsene could trap him. The master thief leaved a hole on the top where Iron Lantern placed himself.

The small robotic Persona managed to unsheathe an impossibly large (large for his size, anyway) cartoon bomb made of paper mache. Said explosive had the logo of the Phantom Thieves on it. Before everything else could be said or done, Iron Lantern drops the bomb on Loki and Arsene seals the sphere.

The dark ball tremble wildly for a few seconds while shining in a bright orange.

**Ryuji:** _Um, Oracle? What the eff is going on!?_

**Futaba:** _Holy…! **Everyone Take Cover!**_

****

Quickly creating a force field, Futaba managed to protect everyone in the battlefield before something big happened.

Suddenly the sphere brutally exploded, unleashing a wild amount of fireworks! Yes. Fireworks! The projectiles wandering frenzied all over the place, exploding into different forms and bright, beautiful colors. Even though the explosion was intense, the Thieves couldn’t deny it was indeed a beautiful sight. Especially since the fireworks festival in the last summer was cancelled due to rain.

For a few moments, Akira and Makoto forgot they were in the metaverse. Staring at the rain of bright colors, they held hands, fingers slowly intertwining in a gentle squeeze. Even Makoto leaned her head a bit against Akira’s shoulder.

All while ignoring their friends giggling and cooing at the sight. Except for Futaba, whom just wanted to puke at the sight of them…

However, despite the beauty of the fireworks, Oracle explained that in fact, that was Iron Lantern’s new signature move. **The Fireworks Bomb.** A gun attack of such power, even if it misses, the explosion of bright colors has a high chance to render all the enemies in the field dizzy. 

Akechi was stunned due to the explosion, which was strong enough to send Loki back to his twisted heart. The detective tried to recover for the dizziness caused by that blast. He managed to see something and heard an angry roar.

But it was too late.

A strong hit all over his chest and face.

A cracking sound and sudden pain inside his chest.

A broken rib.

But what hit him?

A truck?

No. Not a truck.

Rocksteady…

Seeing the chance, Rocksteady rushed at Akechi at great speed. Tackling him head first with all of his strength. The force of the impact combined with Steranko’s size not only managed to break one of Akechi’s ribs. He also sent him flying many meters away while screeching in pain, landing stomach first on the floor. This time, he stayed down…

**Ryuji:** _You ready to call it quits?_

Akechi barely managed to stand on his knees. His chest feeling an unbearable pain due to the broken rib. All the hate, rage and despair drained from his body thanks to the battle.

Grimacing at the thieves, he could only say one logical response.

**Akechi:** _I know… I’ve had enough..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the update. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> And for "Take Your Shell"? I'm still working on it. So those who actually enjoy it, don't worry. Hopefully this August i will upload a new chapter of this crazy stroy where the Phantom Thieves and our Half-Shelled Heroes work together to stop Hibiki Oshiro and Baxter Stockman.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
